


This is my Wish

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Final Haikyuu Quest, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “Good, you’re awake. I was beginning to worry you were a lost cause,” The man said with a smile. Kuroo looked up into the man’s eyes and lost himself in the swirl of warm brown tones. Regardless of the fact that Kuroo was a demon and this man was a human, it did not seem to bother this person one bit as he knitted his eyebrows in concern when Kuroo failed to reply. It seemed like centuries had gone by without encountering such an obvious purity in a person, but internally Kuroo chastised himself for getting too carried away. Even the meddlesome heroes did not have that kind of goodness in their hearts.He narrowed his eyes at the man and cleared his throat. “Who are you? Why did you heal me?”





	This is my Wish

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission for KuroDai Weekend 2017! I was a little nervous about this one because I don't know much about the Final HQ Quest, just that Kuroo was a demon. But I wanted to give it a shot, so here it is!

Kuroo’s chest heaved, air sliding down his parched throat like sandpaper on a sunburn. He squinted as light pierced through the wafting branches overhead, his head throbbing as he sifted through every scenario of his predicament. If he could just hold on until nightfall, he may have a chance of surviving, but it was hardly midday, and that wizard who summoned him spent all night draining him of life energy. A flash of red sparked in his golden eyes, his anger spiking at the humiliation of being used in such a way. He was a high ranking demon after all, and Kuroo gritted his teeth together as he contemplated all the ways he would make the worm suffer once he recuperated. He tried to lunge up in his fury, but the burst of action threw him right back into the ground as if a giant had plunged his fist into his chest. His breath shuddered as pain shocked through his veins, a pathetic whine escaping his lips. Darkness began to seep into the corners of his vision as he fought to maintain consciousness. 

His body froze when he heard footsteps approaching, and like a wild animal caught in a trap his body began to writhe as escape became the only thought in his head. It was futile to even try, the searing pain sucking him into the realm of sleep whether he liked it or not. 

Suddenly a warm hand spread across his clammy forehead, and the chaos in his head stilled. His eyes flickered around until they rested on a face hovering above his, though he couldn’t focus as his vision clouded. 

“Shhhh, relax,” A firm but gentle voice spoke. “I won’t hurt you. Go ahead and sleep, you’ll feel better. I’ll watch over you.” 

As Kuroo’s consciousness slipped away, he wondered if the man was a wizard, his voice holding a secret power to completely put him at ease. He felt the stress ease from his body as he let go, sinking into a deep sleep without any more cares.

 

His eyes fluttered as he began to connect stray thoughts swaying about in his mind. Instead of the sun glinting through the trees, a blanket of deep blue tones had overtaken the forest, the stars barely visible through the leaves overhead. A flickering light from beside him soothed his chilled skin, and as he flopped his head to the side he saw a man with short black hair hovering beside a fire. The man had not yet noticed Kuroo was awake, so he took his time observing the little details of this stranger since he was unable to do so hours before. He wore plain clothes, a faded maroon scarf tied around his neck and a tan tunic stretching over his broad back as he tinkered with the fire. 

Kuroo frowned as he realized his chest felt stiff and cool. He reached his hand up and felt around to find his robes had been opened, and across his chest was a strange paste. He scooped some of it up with his finger and brought it to his nose. He nearly sneezed from the influx of herbal aroma that hijacked his senses, taking a few deep breaths of fresh air to get his brain working properly again. Once he had cleansed his system of the overpowering herbs, Kuroo had just enough energy to prop himself up on his elbows, but groan ripped through his throat before he could stop it. The man turned at the sound and immediately got up, picking his way over the knotted roots as he hurried over to Kuroo’s side. Kuroo was about to panic again when the man slipped his firm hand under his back to keep him steady, warmth spreading from his fingertips into his spine.

“Good, you’re awake. I was beginning to worry you were a lost cause,” The man said with a smile. Kuroo looked up into the man’s eyes and lost himself in the swirl of warm brown tones. Regardless of the fact that Kuroo was a demon and this man was a human, it did not seem to bother this person one bit as he knitted his eyebrows in concern when Kuroo failed to reply. It seemed like centuries had gone by without encountering such an obvious purity in a person, but internally Kuroo chastised himself for getting too carried away. Even the meddlesome heroes did not have that kind of goodness in their hearts. 

He narrowed his eyes at the man and cleared his throat. “Who are you? Why did you heal me?”

There must have been something amusing about the question because the man gave a short laugh. “I’m Sawamura. Sawamura Daichi. And, as for the second question that’s easy. I’m a traveling healer.”

The heat from the man’s hand and the intensity of his eyes was beginning to unnerve Kuroo and send strange feelings swirling around in his stomach, yet something held him back from moving away. “Well, I guess that makes sense. I suppose specifically why would you heal  _ me _ ? Did you notice the horns?”

He saw the man’s eyes slide up from his face and curl around above it. “Sure, I saw them. Honestly I wasn’t even sure my healing methods would work on a demon, but I thought I may as well try.” The man looked back at Kuroo, his other hand reaching up and swiping his fingers across his sweaty forehead and moving his unruly hair to the side. “It looks like it worked, you’ve got a lot more energy than before. You’ll be fine.” 

Kuroo shut his eyes, calming in Sawamura’s presence. He smelled vaguely of the herbs he had rubbed across his chest, but also of sunbaked earth and a hint of crushed eucalyptus. Kuroo may have been famous for his elusiveness and wicked intelligence, but everything about this odd healer left him completely defenseless. He felt like a little kitten rubbing against his master’s arm just begging for attention. He gasped as he realized he had been leaning into the man’s touch, his eyes flying open as he flinched away.

Sawamura took the hint and slowly retracted his hand, though he almost looked disappointed to do it. Kuroo slid his eyes away to gaze at the fire, hoping his cheeks weren’t as flushed as thought they were.

“So,  _ Human _ ,” He began, refusing to use the man’s name before he gets even more attached. “Since you were kind enough to heal me, what do you want in exchange?” He slid his eyes back to Sawamura’s face with as much cool indifference as he could muster.

Sawamura cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowed as he regarded him. “What do you mean? I didn’t do it to receive anything.”

“Nevertheless, I can grant you a wish. Anything you like I can give it to you.” He let his roguish demeanor slip on like a mask, his teeth glinting in the dark as a smirk curled on his face. He leaned forward til his face was inches from Sawamura’s, exuding his pheromones to seep into the man’s soul. “ _ What is it you desire? _ ” He whispered heatedly.

Sawamura’s eyes widened as he was obviously affected by the demon’s abilities. Kuroo kept focusing on capturing the man in his trap, and not the way his lips looked so tempting as they parted, taking in shallow breaths. Suddenly the man shook his head, his eyes closing and reopening more stern and defiant than before.

“I don’t need anything, I’m happy with my life.” With that he stood up and walked back to the fire, cool air sweeping around Kuroo in the absence of the other man. His heart began to pound as he watched Sawamura bend down and begin gathering his things into his sack, and without thinking he lurched forward to crawl after him. He ignored the pain burning throughout his body as he scraped his long dark fingernails into the dirt.

“What do you mean? You have to wish for something, otherwise I’ll be in your debt! There has to be  _ something  _ you want!”

Sawamura ignored him as he finished tying up his sack and slung it over his shoulder. He stood back up and turned to face Kuroo, who was struggling pathetically on the ground at his feet. Shame flooded Kuroo as he realized what he must look like, a high demon groveling at the feet of some nomadic human. He flinched when Sawamura knelt down in front of him, expecting words of contempt to be thrown at him. Instead he felt the calloused fingers slide up his chin and nestle across his cheek, tilting his face up so they could see eye to eye. 

“You really need a wish?” Sawamura asked curiously, no cruelty in his voice at all.

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” Kuroo whispered.

A warm smile spread across Sawamura’s face, and Kuroo felt all the air leave his lungs. “Fine, here is my wish.” He tipped his face forward and to the side, his lips a breath away from Kuroo’s skin as they slid just above his ear. “Be more careful from now on, oh Mighty Demon.” With a low chuckle he released Kuroo’s face and stood up. He began to walk away and fade into the darkness when Kuroo finally blinked, awakening from his stupor.

“Kuroo!” He called after Sawamura, causing him to pause and look over his shoulder at him. “My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. Mighty Demon is just my nickname,” He added slyly.

Sawamura laughed and gave him a short wave. “Until next time, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

A shiver ran up Kuroo’s spine at the sound of his name on the handsome human’s lips and he watched as the healer went back to his path, disappearing into the trees.

“I hope so, Sawamura Daichi,” He answered softly. After a few moments lost in thought, he shook his head and heaved himself up with a grunt until he was on his feet. He wobbled a bit in place but did not fall, his face scrunched up in the lingering pain. Once he was steady he gingerly stepped toward the fire until he was right in front of it. He brought his hand up and gazed into his palm. He flexed his fingers as he stared, and as a glimmer swirled in his eyes he extended the hand toward the fire. The red and orange licks of flame turned an ethereal shade of blue, and with a deep breath he stepped into it. The flames roared as they shot up, consuming him as he slipped from existence and traveled home.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just now getting my tumblr up and running, so check me out under stacysmash where I’ll try and post any new stories or updates!


End file.
